Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 May 2018
01:18:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:18:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:19:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:20:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:21:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:21:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:21:42 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:21:52 hiya. 01:21:58 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 01:22:03 hi 01:22:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:22:51 hello Anoara Khatun 01:22:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:22:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:23:17 oh hoi cup. 01:23:23 hey ano1 01:23:27 1!!!1!11 01:23:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:23:47 is taylor swift your profile pic cuppy? 01:24:16 oof. 01:24:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:24:20 rip ano. 01:24:24 what wat 01:24:26 wait what 01:24:27 when 01:24:29 who 01:24:31 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 01:24:32 how??? 01:24:34 XD 01:24:45 um 01:24:45 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:24:49 XD 01:24:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:24:52 sorry lol 01:24:56 so cuppy 01:25:09 sooo 01:25:09 is tay tay is your picture or what? 01:25:11 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:13 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:14 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:15 no 01:25:16 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:18 -!- Cookies123o has joined Special:Chat 01:25:20 how ya doin 01:25:29 who is dat 01:25:41 Mac zileger? 01:25:48 hhh 01:25:52 hell 01:25:54 WHOOO? 01:25:55 hello 01:25:56 no swearing 01:25:59 hav no idea who she/he is 01:26:01 naughty naughty 01:26:02 I meant hello 01:26:04 tsk tsk 01:26:09 hello 01:26:12 jeez 01:26:17 rofl 01:26:17 my friend accidently said hell by accident 01:26:23 rip 01:26:24 OMG NAUGHTY NAUGHTY 01:26:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:26:30 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:26:31 THAT A NAUGHTY WORD 01:26:32 IM SORRY 01:26:34 np 01:26:39 PLEASE SAVE ME 01:26:40 COOKIE NAUGHTY NAUGHTY 01:26:43 TIME OUT 01:26:44 NOW 01:26:53 YOU SAID A NAUGHTY WORD 01:26:56 (goes to time out chair)\ why 01:27:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:27:04 *cries in spanish* 01:27:09 I AM INNOCENT 01:27:16 lol 01:27:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 01:27:19 I DONNT NEED TO HEAR THESE BAD WORDS 01:27:19 *cupnny sits down on the ground* 01:27:21 DONT LOL ME 01:27:21 who is sora 01:27:25 soraaaaaaaaa 01:27:30 Who is sorakyatto? 01:27:41 she part if the marichat gang 01:27:48 Hi 01:27:49 sorry brb yall 01:27:51 AYEE ANOOOO 01:27:53 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 01:27:58 Feistyyy 01:28:04 Hi!! 01:28:09 Hi everyone 01:28:11 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:28:15 hello 01:28:16 did ya miss me 01:28:25 lol 01:28:33 Hi 01:28:35 my favorite ship is marichat 01:28:40 same] 01:28:40 stOP SAYING HI 01:28:45 NAUGHTY NAUGHTY 01:28:45 Ok 01:28:46 what IS the marichat gang? 01:28:49 UM EXCUSE ME 01:28:52 HOW DARE YOU 01:28:55 BTOH OF YOU 01:28:59 (le gasp) 01:29:00 ANO, DONT OKAY ME 01:29:02 srryX!X 01:29:02 AND CUPPY 01:29:07 srry 01:29:07 HOW DARE YOU 01:29:13 srry 01:29:14 sora gona cry! 01:29:18 fine 01:29:23 TIME OUT BOTH OF YOU 01:29:29 SORA GET UR BUTT HERE 01:29:30 *sits down in the corner* 01:29:37 *cries* 01:29:39 IMA GO CALL SORA 01:29:44 IM AN INNOCENT CHILDRE 01:29:46 SHES MY NEW FRIEND 01:29:47 gtg, bye! 01:29:51 NOOOO 01:29:53 childre 01:29:53 Hey why are you asking him about his personal things guys 01:29:54 okay bye naughty girl 01:29:58 XD jk 01:29:58 lol 01:30:02 lol 01:30:06 swerdtfyuhjioklp;'/ 01:30:06 It is against the rules 01:30:12 lol idc 01:30:19 so lets call sora to get her butt here? whos with moi? 01:30:20 *dabs* 01:30:24 sure..? 01:30:29 alright message her 01:30:34 ill brb 01:30:38 no one....*20000years later* 01:30:43 Is she in this site 01:30:43 *oh ' 01:30:47 yea 01:30:56 shes the gif girl 01:31:26 Gift girl? 01:31:43 -!- Lurie225 has joined Special:Chat 01:31:56 no the gif girl 01:32:05 she posts gifs alot 01:32:16 -!- Lurie225 has left Special:Chat 01:32:50 Do you know her name that she using in this site 01:32:55 yes 01:33:00 SoraKyatto 01:33:07 hi 01:33:16 Hello 01:33:18 hi ano 01:33:22 im bored 01:33:41 shes coming i think 01:33:48 Are you want to play TRUTH or DARE 01:33:52 i will call her now 01:33:56 Ok 01:33:57 i have her cell 01:34:00 yep 01:34:21 Are you guys want to play the game 01:34:26 hi 01:34:35 Truth or dare 01:34:38 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:34:40 hi 01:34:44 Hi 01:34:58 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:35:02 hi 01:35:09 where is cookies 01:35:13 hi 01:35:19 Are you want to play truth or dare 01:35:34 ok so the queens fight is coming out in june right? i needa know first 01:35:38 Hi 01:35:42 Cookies123o and Anoara Kharun are typing. 01:35:45 pfffft 01:35:51 alright trolls 01:35:53 lets go 01:36:02 tell sora to get on dis chat 01:36:07 XD 01:36:25 yes please call her 01:37:03 Feisty you know my boy is in this site too 01:37:35 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:38 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:39 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:40 Hi 01:37:40 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:42 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:43 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:44 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:46 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:55 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:56 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:56 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:57 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:37:58 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:02 SoraKyatto 01:38:03 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:05 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:07 Hi 01:38:09 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:10 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:11 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:12 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:12 Nice to meet you 01:38:13 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:15 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:35 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:36 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:38 So........ 01:38:42 -!- SoraKyatto has joined Special:Chat 01:38:56 Feistyyy......... 01:39:07 gtg 01:39:15 lol 01:39:21 i just got here 01:39:28 jk I'm here people! 01:39:34 Hi 01:39:34 HI 01:39:35 I AM HERE! 01:39:37 hi 01:39:41 hi 01:39:45 SoraKyatto 01:39:47 COOKIES!WHERE SHE GO? 01:39:47 Hi 01:39:49 hi 01:39:54 hi 01:39:58 no cookie! 01:39:59 oi 01:40:06 Nice to meet you 01:40:12 alright this is boring 01:40:16 Nice to meet you to 01:40:16 o/ 01:40:23 why am i here again? 01:40:34 FEISTYYY WHY? 01:40:34 So..... 01:40:39 Okay now? 01:40:50 I don't know why 01:41:04 Any way are you will be my friend 01:41:11 Yeah sure` 01:41:16 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:41:18 !8 01:41:28 yep! 01:41:33 I am a girl 01:41:38 so am i 01:41:39 From India 01:41:40 UM 01:41:42 EXCUSE ME 01:41:44 Oh 01:41:45 PERSONAL INFO 01:41:46 UM 01:41:48 EXCUSE 01:41:49 ME 01:41:51 THATS PERSONAL 01:41:53 Hi Feistyyy 01:41:54 YALL NAUGHTY 01:41:55 Feistyyy' 01:41:57 AWSEDRFTGYHJUOK[2018-05-30 01:41:57 \ 01:41:59 me/ 01:42:03 YALL NEED TO GO TO THE TIMEOUT 01:42:08 IM ONLY 3 YEARS OLD YALL 01:42:11 IM FLEXIN ON YALL 01:42:15 im done. 01:42:26 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:42:26 I didn't say where i am from but I am in USA right now 01:42:33 lol 01:42:45 Ohh ok 01:42:47 Anyway 01:42:53 Don't tell 01:42:55 Any spoilers? 01:43:08 A mmmm..... 01:43:09 No 01:43:15 oh 01:43:24 some people might not like spoilers so 01:43:41 who hates luka? 01:43:51 Are you wanna to play truth or dare 01:43:54 ok 01:44:10 So truth or dare 01:44:15 truth 01:44:46 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:44:52 Are you in love 01:44:56 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 01:44:56 yes 01:44:58 i am 01:45:04 WITH CHAT NOIR HEUHEUEHEE 01:45:11 and tom holland 01:45:14 he's hot 01:45:19 and SUPER SWEET 01:45:32 Lol same but i am in love with someone namely luka 01:45:33 i wanna put him in my stomach. 01:45:38 pfffffffffft 01:45:38 gros 01:45:41 what 01:45:43 why? 01:45:44 i was in love irl 01:45:45 it yummy 01:45:48 same 01:45:51 gtg bye 01:46:02 i got over him tho 01:46:08 oki bye! 01:46:08 OK it's your turn now 01:46:16 truth or dare? 01:46:21 Truth 01:46:44 So... 01:47:14 Are you a bad editor? 01:47:36 no offense 01:47:47 I don't know I am not so good or not very bad on it 01:47:57 Oh i am pretty bad 01:48:06 OK bye 01:48:13 Time out 01:48:17 Bye 01:48:21 Ok! bye 01:48:23 See you soon 01:48:26 Bye 01:49:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 01:57:12 -!- SoraKyatto has left Special:Chat 02:00:18 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:01:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:02:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:04:37 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 03:04:41 Hi? 03:04:45 Hello? 03:04:49 Anyone? 03:05:07 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 03:05:17 hi. 03:05:33 brb. 04:06:49 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 04:07:41 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 04:08:23 -!- Marinette25 has joined Special:Chat 04:09:44 -!- Marinette25 has left Special:Chat 04:42:42 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:42:56 Sophie 04:43:28 As people join the discord, have ten nickname themselves so we know who they are. 04:43:36 Them* 04:45:51 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:46:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 05:22:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 05:22:50 hi 05:23:01 o/ 05:23:12 Sophiedp 05:23:22 hello 05:23:35 hi o/ 05:24:01 nice to meet you 05:24:14 ha ha 05:25:11 I have a question can I ask 05:26:02 bye 05:26:11 \o 05:26:59 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 06:05:45 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:17:59 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:52:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:54:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:54:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:54:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:57:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:58:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:59:22 (marinette) 08:00:40 (zk) 08:01:22 (cat noir ring) (fingers crossed) (ladybug earring) 08:01:37 o/ 08:02:00 nobody is here 08:02:17 (crying) 08:04:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:04:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:04:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:04:59 ABDUS SUKUR 08:05:03 san 08:05:09 l am here 08:05:48 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:05:59 nobody is here (sad) 08:06:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:07:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:09:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:10:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:10:37 hi 08:10:42 Jallybug 08:10:50 I am here 08:10:58 . 08:11:16 o/ 08:12:39 -!- Arandompotterhead has joined Special:Chat 08:13:19 -!- Arandompotterhead has left Special:Chat 08:20:20 -!- Arandompotterhead has joined Special:Chat 08:20:28 h 08:20:31 hi 08:28:35 -!- MiraculousBoy has joined Special:Chat 08:29:06 -!- MiraculousBoy has left Special:Chat 08:34:00 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:34:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:34:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:34:47 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:45:40 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 08:46:25 Hi I’m on the phone 08:47:36 o/ 08:49:14 o/ 08:50:03 This is my first time logged in on the phone and also my first time on the phone in live chat 08:51:05 Gtg 08:51:12 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:52:00 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 08:56:15 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 2018 05 30